Blue-Eyed Boy
by GreenSodaCat
Summary: When the crew is saved by a little blue-eyed boy on a mission gone wrong, they can't help but want to find the child again as the force draws Kanan and the boy together. But the space fam aren't the only ones who want to find this kid. Someone much more sinister is after him. (Rated T because of my paranoia)


"Specter 2, where's Specter 3 with the Ghost?" Kanan yelled over the crates he had taken cover behind.

They had gone to Lothal on word from Fulcrum that an Imperial base had extremely useful information that they could use.

They had gotten the information, but they also got a swarm of Stormtroopers along with it, and from the way they fired at them, they guessed they were not too happy about them stealing from the Empire.

They were just glad that even though they were out on the town, the civilians had fled the plaza in fear, giving them the freedom to move around without the danger of harming innocent people.

"Specter 2 to Ghost! We could really use a pick-up about now!" Hera yelled into her comlink as she and Sabine peered out from an alley and took out a few approaching Stormtroopers.

Zeb bashed a few of the bucket heads together, teeth showing as he growled "If that bucket of bolts left without us, I'll dismember him!"

Kanan tried to focus on all the Stormtroopers, keeping his mind open as he mentally kept track of where his crewmates were, making sure none of the Stormtroopers got too close to them.

His eyes narrowed as Agent Kallus emerged from the crowd of Stormtroopers, a malicious grin on his face. Kanan's eyes widened as Agent Kallus held his arm out, a small device in his grasp with a large red button on top.

Kanan nearly stumbled out from behind the crates as the force made him shift his gaze to the sides of various barrels and crates. Ones that had been attached with little black boxes with glowing red lights.

Detonators.

Before Kanan could shout at his crew to run, an explosion sounded, causing the area to be engulfed in thick, black smoke.

'Dammit, they're trying to blind us!' Kanan thought angrily as he could only see the black cloud be illuminated briefly by the blaster-fire. They were trying to make them run around blindly so they could blast them to pieces with the explosives.

Kanan ran, allowing his instincts, and the force, to guide him to each of his crew-mates, whom were coughing and yelling out for each other.

"Specter 1! Specter 4! Where are you?!" Hera yelled out as she kept a firm hold on Sabine, whom was coughing as smoke filled her helmet.

Kanan ran to Hera and Sabine, pulling the two girls up with him as he then began to look for Zeb. Luckily, it was easy as he was using his bo-rifle to illuminate the smoke around him.

"Specter 3! Get over here already!" Kanan yelled frustrated into his comlink as black smoke continued to try and fill his lungs. He only got a few beeps in reply, which Kanan translated to 'I'M ON MY WAY'

It was safe to say that their hearts practically skipped a few beats as they heard the familiar sound of detonators being activated.  
And from the sound of them, they were way too close.

"Run!" Kanan ignited his lightsaber, using it as a torch as he began running through the smoke, trying to get somewhere they wouldn't get killed.

They ran, blindly might I add, as the sound of the detonators grew louder. Practically screaming in his ears as it felt like he was surrounded by hundreds of them.

His mind was going a million miles an hour as he thought about how this was where they were going to die. Years of fighting the Empire for nothing. Now he and his friends would die in one of the most horrible ways he could think of.

He went to bring his free hand up to his head in distress when he felt a tiny, gentle hand wrap little fingers around it.

"Follow me!" a little boy's voice said, somehow piercing through the chaos.

Kanan barely had time to register the big, bright, unnaturally blue eyes that shone through the darkness, and the strange humming the the back of his head, before he was being pulled through the smoke, his friends following closely behind.

The crew had just stumbled into an abandoned building when they felt a wave of heat gust at them.

The blast shook the building, and the fear of it the entire thing collapsing filled them as a few ceiling tiles crumbled down to the floor. But as the explosion ceased, they breathed a large sigh of relief as they carefully pulled themselves off of the floor they had dove to.

Coughing and covered in soot, they examined themselves for injuries. Some bruises, a few scrapes and cuts, but nothing too major, which was a huge relief.

Zeb and Sabine both got up quickly, shutting the door even tighter and covering the windows so none of the Stormtroopers could see them where they hid, while Hera got back to trying to contact Chopper with the Ghost.

Kanan though, breathed deeply as his mind could only think of one thing.

A large pair of bright blue eyes, and the humming of approval from the force when he felt small fingers wrap around his larger ones.

He stood up from the floor, dusting himself off as he looked all around where they had ended up. A small home, with dusty furniture, some turned on it's sides. Nothing too unusual.

Except from the fact that the person that had saved their lives was nowhere to be found.

Kanan closed his eyes as he remembered the voice he heard.

 _'Follow me!'_

It sounded like a little boy. And from the size of the hand he had felt in his hand, and the angle those eyes looked at him, he was almost certain it was a small child.

"Kanan? Love?" Hera asked as she observed him, worry in her eyes.

Kanan looked back and gave a reassuring smile, though his mind was still bombarded with questions. Who was that? Where did they go? Was it really a child? Why do I feel the need to find them?

He forced the questions to silence themselves, but he couldn't help but feel his hand where he could still feel the tiny hand in his.

'Who was that kid?'


End file.
